


Food

by thelinksthatconnectus (orphan_account)



Series: Femslash100 [7]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Community: femslash100, Drabble, F/F, Femslash, POV Female Character, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 07:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2182911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/thelinksthatconnectus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Absently, she propped her chin in her hand, her elbow on the table. Across from her sat Mikasa, one of the only other people left inside. She nibbled away on bread, the very last of her meal.</p><p>Mikasa ate slowly, savored the flavor. Sasha had tried to do it before, but it was hard not to shovel her food into her mouth. After all, there was no guarantee when another meal would come around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Food

The mess hall was nearly empty, the rows of dark wooden tables and benches empty save for a few bare, forgotten plates. In a short time, some staff would come out and clean it up. By then, Sasha would be ushered out.

Absently, she propped her chin in her hand, her elbow on the table. Across from her sat Mikasa, one of the only other people left inside. She nibbled away on bread, the very last of her night's meal.

Mikasa ate slowly, savored the flavor. Sasha had tried to do it before, but it was hard not to shovel her food into her mouth. After all, there was no guarantee when another meal would come around.

Her eyes surveyed the tables once more, looking for any forgotten food. There was none that she could see, and she simply sighed.

"Is something wrong?" Mikasa raised an eyebrow.

Sasha froze for a moment, her eyes wide and frozen on the other woman.

After a few silent moments, Mikasa gave her an odd look and continued to munch on her bread.

"Sorry," Sasha finally said. She looked down. "I've just been thinking to myself. You surprised me."

"I apologize."

'Oh no," Sasha said, looking back up. "You have nothing to be sorry for, Mikasa."

Her eyes locked once more on the other woman. Mikasa had her bread held to her mouth, and for a moment Sasha had no idea which she wanted to taste more - Mikasa's bread or Mikasa's light pink lips.


End file.
